


Fic: Red Bull - It Gives You Wings (Kirk/McCoy, STXI, G)

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard calls bull, Jim takes a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Red Bull - It Gives You Wings (Kirk/McCoy, STXI, G)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/gifts).



> Written as comment porn (not very porny, though) for a [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) DCDD post and a prompt by [](http://metallikirk.livejournal.com/profile)[**metallikirk**](http://metallikirk.livejournal.com/). You can see it [here](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/605596.html), but you have to join the community and be 18-years or older to join.

"What is that stuff, Jim?" Leonard looked at the goblet Jim was holding. A wisp of mist wafted from the mouth of the cup. He pulled his tricorder out and started scanning the goblet.

Jim peered into the cup. The dark red fluid moved sluggishly as he tipped it back and forth. It wasn't hot, but it still had that mist rising up into the air. It smelled both fruity and spicy at the same time. He wondered what it's chemical composition was, but that's what Bones was scanning it for.

"It's something the natives use; it's supposed to open you up to the greater prospects of your metaphysical being."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me," Leonard said. He peered at his readout one more time, then gestured to the goblet. "It looks safe to me. No poisons, nothing you're allergic to, no unknown substances. It's doesn't appear to be anything other than fruit juice with a little caffeine. You gonna drink it?"

"The High Council says it's a rite of passage for all beings that want to enter the Upper Chamber of Enlightenment." Jim looked up from the edge of the precipice they stood next to. There was a cave opening one hundred feet above them on the side of the mountain. A very steep mountain. They had beamed onto the ledge to meet the council members; there was no path up or down from where they currently stood.

"I'm not drinking that stuff, Jim. Even if it appears harmless, we don't understand their body chemistry; it might not have the same effect on you as it does on them." Leonard stood with his arms across his chest. There was something fishy going on here and he didn't like it, but he couldn't order the captain not to drink it.

Leonard watched with some trepidation as Jim put the goblet to his lips and knocked back a good bit of the contents. Jim stood there, apparently unaffected, until he started to tip his head side to side like he was listening to music.

Alarmed, Leonard pulled out the tricorder to scan the goblet again.

"What's happening, Jim?"

Jim smiled, his lips parting over his teeth in delight.

"Wow. This is awesome. I feel like I'm flying!"

"Shit. There doesn't appear to be anything hallucinogenic in here. Jim don't drink any more of it." Leonard looked at his readout in frustration. What had they done to this stuff?

"But I have to if I want to go into negotiations with the Gryphauns. It's just a little dizzying. I'll still be able to haggle just fine," Jim insisted.

Leonard watched in horror as Jim drained the goblet, smacking his lips  
.  
"Good stuff." Jim let a small belch. He stood there for a few more seconds and then started wiggling his shoulders. He reached around, under his armpit, over his shoulder, trying to scratch his back.

"Jim! Are you having an allergic reaction?" Leonard hurried over and raised the back of Jim's shirt to take a look.

"What the fuck?" He stared at Jim's shoulder blades in disbelief. Pinion feathers were slowly emerging from under the shoulder blades. Leonard stripped the shirt off over Jim's head, watching as a pair of shimmering white wings slowly emerged from Jim's back.

Jim turned his head trying to see the transformation. Under his and Leonard's gaze the wings slowly protruded out and then up until Jim had a very large set of wings that fluttered in the breeze flirting with the cliff-side.

"Can you control them?" Leonard ran his hands over the long bones that protruded from the scapula, grazing his fingers against the long primary feathers that hung down to the ground.

"Let's find out." Jim sounded excited.

Before Leonard's disbelieving eyes, Jim jumped off the edge of the precipice into the crevasse below, diving for the ground below.

"Jim!" He whipped out his communicator to call Scotty to beam them up, but he'd barely gotten the lid open when Jim's descent stopped; his wings beating strongly he rose in the air until he was level with Leonard and he could step back onto the ledge.

"So much for the red stuff being bull, Bones! This stuff gave me wings. You have got to try it." Jim laughed, spinning around giddily. "I'm going to offer the Gryphauns the chance to market this on Earth. We'll make a killing."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You mean everyone will get killed when the stuff wears off. You see any Gryphauns around here with wings?"

Jim pouted. "Fine. We'll build special facilities, where people can enjoy it in a controlled environment. Anti-grav dampers in the floor so when the compound wears off they won't fall to their deaths. Now, c'mon; we've got negotiations to transact."

"Fine, fine" Leonard stipped off his shirt and picked up the second goblet. He glared at Jim accusingly. "I might throw up on you, though."


End file.
